Help for Help
by Deathbycitrus-cd
Summary: Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):**This is my first fanficso please no flaming and I don't know if to continue it or not so...

**Summary: **(AU)Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.

**Rating: T (For now?)**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

Fear was not a new feeling for Kurt, he endured it every day of high school since he came out. The fear when he turned a corner he would get shoved into a heavy locker, or if he came to close to a boy he would be called a fag.

This feeling though was beyond fear, he didn't care that his new marc Jacobs jacket was getting soaked in rain or that his new doc martins were now layered with mud. All he could focus on was the two bulky figures blocking his exit. And all he could think is 'how did I get into this mess?'

He had been walking home after a late Glee club meeting, he still didn't have his Navigator back and Finn was going over to Rachel's. When he heard heavy footsteps behind him, he chose to ignore it and continue walking but he picked up the pace slightly.

Kurt rounded the corner of the street and slipped into a nearby alleyway, hoping that the person the footsteps belonged to would just walk past and he was just being paranoid.

He heard the footsteps again and his breathing hitched in his throat when they stopped, he prayed that they had just turned another way. His prayer went unanswered as two Leatherman jackets came into view.

"Hey fag" the loud booming voice of Azimio snapped Kurt out of the flashback, he winced slightly at the slur.

Kurt looked up to find the two jocks closer than before and quickly backed up, he didn't get far however his back hit a wall after about five steps. He was able to identify the other jock now from the dim streetlight in the alley, he wasn't shocked that it was David Karofsky his regular tormentor.

Kurt however was shocked that in his tormentor big meaty hand was a crowbar, for a brief moment Kurt wondered why he had it for until realisation set it. He was in an alley with two of his tormentors one of which had a crowbar and no one was around.

He began to panic, opening his mouth he screamed as loud as he could "HELP!" his eyes darted around hoping to find some way to escape.

"Don't even bother fairy, there's no one around to save you and who would want to save your faggy arse anyway." Azimio sneered at him.

Karofsky decided to join in "We're going to beat the gay out of you, no one wants you spreading your fairy dust all over the place." Kurt was on the verge of hyperventilating.

He was thinking of all the things he had to live for. His Dad who had just got out of his coma, Finn his goofy step-brother, Mercedes, Carol all of the New Directions. Sure he didn't have a boyfriend but that was only because he was the only out gay kid in Ohio he was sure he'd find love eventually when he moved to New York.

Which he could only do if he got out of this, Kurt tried to calm his erratic heartbeat and started breathing deeply to calm himself. He was thinking of something to say or do to get him out of the situation.

His brain finally came up with a bitchy remark, he opened his mouth to say it but searing pain shot up through his leg. A scream ripped through his throat realising that Karofsky had hit him in the leg with the crowbar.

"HELP!" Kurt screamed again, but winced straight after as Azimio punched him in the stomach. He doubled over onto the floor in pain clutching his stomach.

"Shut up fag" Azimio hissed at him before kicking him in the ribs.

Kurt groaned in pain realising that this was happening, he was about to get beat to death by homophobes in a dark alley where no one would see or stop them. He was about to give up all together before a shout echoed down the alley.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the sudden shout made Karofsky drop the crowbar in surprise which landed on the floor with a clang. He and Azimio turned around to see the intruder.

What they saw surprised them a boy no older than them was casually leaning up against the alley wall a few feet away. He was wearing loose ripped jeans and black worn converse, his torso was wrapped in a well fitting white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, to top of the look he had an eyebrow piercing through his left triangular shaped eyebrow.

His look screamed badboy, but Karofsky and Azimio didn't look fazed. "We were just in the middle of beating up this fag. Why?" Azimio said looking at Kurt with pure hate before turning his attention back to the badboy.

"Just wondering" he stated he kicked off the wall and walked forward towards them, He picked up the crowbar of the floor with a raised eyebrow. "May I?" He asked looking at the crowbar twirling it getting used to the weight in his hand.

Karofsky just shrugged and gestured to the boy on the floor with a go ahead motion. The badboy looked at the bruised boy on the floor before quickly swinging the crowbar around and hitting Azimio in the stomach, then swiftly dropping the crowbar and punching Karofsky in the nose.

Azimio clutched his stomach while Karofsky grabbed his face feeling blood trickle on to his hand. After getting over the shock the looked at him angrily prepared to fight him until they noticed he'd picked up the crowbar again.

"Now fuck off before I do much worse." The badboy said venom dripping into his voice, raising the crowbar slightly in some kind of threat.

"Fuck this Z, we'll get the little fag next time" with that Azimio and Karofsky turned around and stormed out of the alley.

When they'd gone he let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding in, his arm sagged and his grip on the crowbar loosened until he dropped it. He walked over to the boy on the floor and crouched down beside him. The boy had his back to him and was curled up into a ball, probably from a stomach hit he thought to himself.

"Hey kid" he said nudging the boy "It's okay they've gone" when they boy lifted his head from his chest and looked at him, his breath caught in his throat.

This kid was stunning around the same age as him, porcelain skin perfectly styled chestnut hair, pink rosy lips and the best part were his eyes a mixture of grey, blue and green.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at the boy and said "Hey babe, names Blaine."

**(A/N) **

If you want me to continue please say in a review, thank you so much for reading:D

-Deathbycitrus-cd


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N):**OMG guys so many reviews thank you, I felt I had to write more for the amount of reviews or I'd feel bad so I think I'll be continuing this fic...sooo on with chapter 2...:D

**Summary: **(AU)Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.

**Rating: T (For now?)**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

Chapter 2:-

As soon as the blows stopped Kurt curled his legs up to his chest wincing slightly at the pain it caused his ribs, he didn't bother to look up to see what had stopped the pain only hoped that it wouldn't start again.

He heard someone leave and curled himself in tighter thinking the person who distracted had left him to get beat up knowing he was gay, he stopped breathing waiting for a kick or hit or something but it never came. He felt something nudge him and a gruff voice near his ear telling him Karofsky and Azimio had left.

Kurt hesitantly lifted his head from his chest wondering who had made his tormentors leave. What met his eyes made his mouth fall open slightly in shock, the guy knelt beside him was gorgeous. Tan skin, curly hair, gorgeous hazel eyes which had flecks of green in them, his eyes seemed to be looking straight into him before a smirk settled across this strangers face.

"Hey babe, names Blaine." This sentenced shocked Kurt was this guy gay or was he just messing with him, he had to be messing with him everything thing about him screamed straight the clothes the eyebrow piercing. He realised he was just staring at this guy so he answered back "Ku-uurt" dammit why did you stutter you probably look like an idiot now he mentally scolded himself.

Blaine however just continued to smirk at him it was beginning to get unnerving so he started shifting on the spot but grimaced as pain shot up his leg. Blaine must have sensed his discomfort because he stood up swiftly and offered a hand.

Kurt stared hesitantly at the offered hand, Blaine noticing this piped in "Don't worry I don't bite." Kurt relaxed at this and took the offered hand. While Blaine was hauling him of the ground Kurt heard him murmur "Unless you want me to" after hearing that Kurt stumbled slightly causing him to be knocked straight into Blaine.

Blaine must have quick reactions because he grabbed Kurt around the waist before he could tumble to the floor again, initially bringing him into his chest. Kurt's breathing stopped again for a few seconds but this time not from fear. Blaine's chest from what he could feel was well toned and warm, Kurt had to stop himself from nuzzling into the heat.

Blaine's breathing was harsh in his ear and before his trail of though could go anywhere else he mumbled a quiet "Thank you" into Blaine's jacket and pulled away from him.

He winced slightly at the weight on his leg and he'd probably have bruises on his stomach tomorrow but otherwise he'd be fine. Kurt made up his mind he was going to go home have a shower, his dad was working late at the garage and carols been on nights shifts at the hospital and Finn was most likely still at Rachel's. He was going to pretend like it never happened, if his dad found out he'd probably have another heart attack from stress, so keeping it to himself was best for everyone.

A loud cough broke through Kurt's train of thought he quickly realised he'd been staring blankly at a spot on the wall behind Blaine's head. A hot blush stained his cheeks at Blaine's raised eyebrow, it must have looked like he was staring at him.

He decided it was probably decent of him to at least say thank you for all the trouble this guy must have gone through for him so he stood up straight ignoring the pain in his leg and dusted of some of the dirt off his jacket, which was going to need serious repairing.

Looking into Blaine's eyes he started "Thank you, Blaine was it, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have come so yeah thanks and if there's anything I can do to, you know, make up for it just tell me." He finished his speech with a smile on his face, happy with that as a thank you and hoping now he could just leave go home to his comfortable warm bed, getting beat up really takes it out of you he mused to himself.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen as Blaine looked at him with mischievous (and lustful?) eyes leaned into his space and whispered "anything?"

"ermm...yyea-h" Kurt's ability of speech was failing, seeing Blaine look at him like that, no one ever looked at him like that, he was just the town's gay guaranteed to be single until he left Ohio.

"I'll keep that in mind" Blaine said accompanied with a wink. Kurt blushed again thankful that Blaine might not be able to see him in the dim light, because he's sure at this moment in time he probably resembled a tomato.

"I'll see you around?" Kurt stated but it came out more of a question.

"You sure will babe" and with another wink Blaine proceeded to slap Kurt's ass lightly before walking out of the alley unfazed. Kurt must of stood there mouth gaping like a fish for a few minutes, before his brain caught up with him and he left the alley muttering to himself about arrogant , cocky attractive men.

...(**Change Scene**)...

At home Kurt was freshly showered and was just finishing his nightly moisturising routine, he was trying to distract himself from thoughts of Blaine. But no matter how hard he tried all his brain could think was Blaine, Blaine, I wonder if he lives in Lima? Blaine, Blaine, his eyes were so hypnotising such a gorgeous mix of hazel and green, Blaine, Blaine.

He decided to just give up and go to bed, after setting his alarm and brushing his teeth Kurt fell asleep to thoughts of the mysterious Blaine.

**(A/N):**Please review I love you guys and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me I have no idea where I'm taking this fic:D If you want to add me on tumblr its the same username I have on here:)

-Deathbycitrus-cd (or Kali):D


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):**Again the reviews bhcyjiubnj:D sorry if the last chapter had a few mistakes I was writing it at half four in the morning:) I switch P.O.V if you haven't already noticed I'm doing it again in this chapter but I will tell you when. now on with chapter three...

**Summary: **(AU)Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.

**Rating: T (For now?)**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

Chapter 3:-

**(Blaine P.O.V.)**

Blaine left the alley with a smug smirk on his face but inside his head was reeling, seeing Kurt like that brought back all those memories he tried to push back. Watching Kurt in that vulnerable position with no way to save himself, it was like watching a weird flashback, and as hard as he tried to forget he always remembers.

His father's words swam around his head _"You deserved what happened to you. It's what happens when you decide to become a fag." _

He'd dealt with homophobic slurs but it always seems more painful coming from his father. Most kid's homes are their safe haven, somewhere they can be themselves without worry, well not for him. That's why he started going out to bars and clubs, because even though he can't fully be himself at places like scandals at least he's too drunk to think about what happened to him or his asshole of a father.

Blaine shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, not realising it'd started raining. He felt a raindrop slide down the side of his face and neck and into his already damp t-shirt. Not even caring that the wind was being to pick up and it was getting colder and darker, just wrapping his leather jacket tighter around his frame and continuing down the road.

He was deciding if it was worth going over to scandals to get drunk and probably laid, even though he had to be at school tomorrow because it was his first day at whatever public school his mum had talked about. His father had decided since getting expelled from Dalton that he was sending him to public school to teach him a lesson, like it would make a difference, nothing could change him now.

He pulled out his phone after deciding that he would dial one of his regular fuck buddies up, go around have fun and he wouldn't be hung over for tomorrow. Then at least his mum couldn't complain he'd made no effort.

Holding up the phone to his ear he dialled the familiar number, they picked up after the third ring "Hey Sebastian I'm coming round in 15 be ready for me, I'm in charge this time." Blaine they hung up not waiting for an answer knowing that Sebastian would never refuse him.

Blaine shoved his phone into his pocket and sauntered of down the road in the direction of Sebastian's house. The rain had died down by now so he pulled out his cigarettes, brought one to his lips and lit it before inhaling a deep breath of smoke and releasing it into the air.

**(Kurt P.O.V.) The next day.**

Kurt awoke to the loud voice of lady Gaga blaring from his phone. He reached around blearily for the annoying device hoping to shut it up as soon as possible. After locating it he turned off his alarm sending the room into silence, checking the time he realised he'd overslept a bit and only had about half an hour to get ready.

Kurt jumped out of bed and ran to his vanity and immediately started applying a variety of different creams to his already perfect skin. He quickly styled his hair in to a rough coif and applied a decent amount of hairspray in his opinion, even though the fumes sent him into a coughing fit because he couldn't breathe properly.

After he got his breath back he walked quickly over to his walk in closet and picked up the outfit he'd already planned for today. Quickly slipping of his pyjamas he pulled on black, skin tight skinny jeans that showed off his ass, a white shirt that stretched across his chest and shoulders enhancing his arm muscles and a simple white jacket.

Kurt shoved on his lace up doc martins as fast as possible, grabbed his phone and keys and shouted for Finn to meet him in the car in two minutes unless he wanted to be late. He ran up the stairs from his basement past his dad in the kitchen giving him a quick kiss on the check grabbing an apple and throwing a quick "by dad" over his shoulder, picking up his bag he rushed out of the door to Finns truck.

Finn was already in the truck waiting for him, Kurt hopped in the passenger's side closed the door and told Finn to drive. They only had eight minutes to get there and McKinley was a ten minute drive away, luckily he had French first and the teacher loved him and he wouldn't miss something he didn't already know.

As soon as Finn pulled into the car park Kurt was out of the car throwing a "thanks Finn" behind him and running for the fount doors.

Arriving at French five minutes late, Miss just gave him a warning and told him to take a seat. There were only two seats available both at the back side by side alone, Kurt quickly passed Miss muttering a quiet "sorry" walking to the back and gracefully taking one of the empty seats.

Half way through the lesson Kurt was absently starring out of the window not having to do much because he was already fluent in the language. He was knocked out of his daydream by a knock at the classroom door. The door opened revealing one of the ladies from the office.

She opened her mouth and said "Miss we have a new student here who just transferred his first lessons with you." After finishing her sentence she opened the door wider to let said student in.

About five seconds later a familiar looking boy appeared in the door way, Kurt looked a little bit closer and on realising who it was let a shocked expression cross his face.

The boy in the door let a familiar smirk settle on his face before nodding at the class and saying "Names Blaine."

**(A/N):**Sorry if this took longer to update I've just recently gone back to school and every things a bit hectic. Thanks to my friend Jersey who gave me some ideas for this chapter:D and moooooooon I'm looking for a special type of beta if your still interested send me a message:D thanks i'll try to update soon.

-Deathbycitrus-cd (or Kali:D)


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N):**I ..have...no...words to describe how awesome you all are:D Sorry if the chapters are short I've never written anything like this in my life and these chapters for my skill are loads, I know there not because I read a lot of fanfiction but sorry, I'll try to write more:) on with chapter four...

**Summary: **(AU)Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.

**Rating: T (For now?)**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:-<p>

**(Kurt P.O.V.)**

Kurt had never been more on edge in his life, it was lunch and Blaine still hadn't recognised him or if he did he didn't say anything. In French Blaine had just wondered over to the seat next to him and sat down, no 'hey babe' not even a nod or acknowledgement.

That's how he found himself sat at the Glee table nervously drumming his fingers on the table, he didn't even want to think about Azimio and Karofsky's reaction to Blaine's sudden appearance at McKinley. He quickly rid himself of these thoughts, he saw Blaine walk straight past him and dump himself into a seat at an unoccupied table, Blaine pulled out his headphones and sat there listening to music just looking around. Kurt didn't realise he was staring until Blaine looked straight at him.

He was waiting for Blaine to say something inappropriate but it never came, maybe Blaine was just been messing around with him that night with the 'babe' and slapping his ass, he probably wasn't gay.

Kurt shook off the disappointment at the realisation, telling himself it was just because he thought for a moment that he wasn't alone anymore not that he liked Blaine, heck he didn't know Blaine. Blaine was just a guy who happened to save him from getting the shit beat out of him, he also helped him up then caught him before he hurt himself again, and Blaine also looked at him like he wasn't disgusting or worthless.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, Kurt sighed realising he'd wasted his whole lunch thinking about a guy who obviously didn't remember him, even though he couldn't get Blaine out of his head in the last twenty-four hours. He got up picking his bag up on the way and throwing it over his shoulder, Kurt spun around swiftly and walked straight into solid, muscley, toned person or that's what he could feel from now being sprawled on top of said person because the force had sent them tumbling over.

Kurt was about to get up and yell at this guy for now probably ruining his new jacket before a low whisper entered his ear "Guess I couldn't catch you this time babe." Kurt visibly shuddered from the husky tone in Blaine's voice. He looked up to see Blaine's face and was immediately drowning in his eyes. Kurt was getting hot with Blaine's intense stare and the closeness of their bodies so he quickly rolled over and stood up as gracefully as possible.

If Blaine smirk and raised eyebrow wasn't enough to embarrass him, his next words definitely were "Its okay to be flustered by me baby, some boys can't help getting hard over me."Blaine said with a shrug. "I'm just hot."

Again Blaine had reduced Kurt to a gaping fish that was slowly turning red from both embarrassment and anger. Kurt realised there was only one way to annoy and hopefully fluster Blaine so he turned around so he had his back to him and slowly bent over to retrieve his bag sending what he hoped was a seductive look at Blaine. Kurt shook his hips slightly before straightening back up putting his bag on his shoulder and started walking off saying "I hope you have fun with your hand, Blaine."

**(Blaine P.O.V.)**

Blaine was speechless no one have ever said anything like that to him, guys were usually falling to their knees for him. However here he was sat on the cafeteria floor staring at the spot Kurt had just left with a tent in his pants, replaying the image of Kurt's glorious ass in his head.

Kurt's last name was Hummel as he'd learnt from the few classes he'd had and he was going to be a challenge, but that was fine Blaine always enjoyed a good challenge, the sex after was always so much better.

After he'd calmed down a bit he picked himself up off the floor, noticing he'd already missed half the lesson and coming to the conclusion it was pointless going to chem class, he'd just go outside for a smoke and relax until his history class which was in half an hour.

He set off walking towards one of the back exits which meant going past a bunch of classrooms that he didn't care about. He heard it faintly at first before the sound started getting louder.

'_Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart,' _

Yep, that was definitely singing and it was pretty good as well. As Blaine rounded the corner he saw what appeared to be a choir room. He stopped just to see what was going on Blaine looked through the door to see five guys and a kid in a wheelchair dressed in suits singing what sounded like a mash-up of Stop! In the name of love and Free your mind.

'_Before you can read me,_

_You gotta learn how to see me, I said'_

He saw Kurt doing some adorable moves and then shaking his ass for some black girl. Wait adorable, he never found people adorable. Sexy, hot, fuckable, yes but never adorable. It was just a slip he reassured himself. Once he got Kurt out of his system he'd be fine.

Setting off down the hall again Blaine couldn't get the image of innocent yet sexy Kurt out of his head. The way he swung his hips slightly when he walked, the way his nose scrunched up in distaste when he realised his jacket was dirty, the way he teased Blaine, the way he spoke back to him.

Oh, Kurt Hummel was going to be a challenge he'd enjoy, maybe the best.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):**Sorry it took me so long to update but I'll try to update tomorrow to make up for it. Thank for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it, I love all of your reviews and all you people who bother reading this:D Sorry if it got some mistakes writing it at twenty to four in the morning, my sleeping schedule is messed up:D

-Deathbycitrus-cd (or Kali:D)


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N):**I try writing but as I said I haven't planned this story at all so I just sit here until I eventually just go on tumblr, and then sit up until like four writing a chapter because I'm determined to get a chapter up, but I have to write this early because of school so I have no ideas so on with chapter 5...

**Summary: **(AU)Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.

**Rating: T (For now?)**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

Chapter 5:-

* * *

><p><strong>(Kurt P.O.V.)<strong>

Kurt could feel someone's eyes on him, he turned around to see Blaine learning again a locker openly starring at his ass, before he had the chance to yell at the leering badboy a searing pain shot up his back as he was shoved into a locker.

"Hey, lady" Azimio sneered at him, and of course Karofsky was right behind him.

Kurt turned around to walk off ignoring the pain in his back, which would probably turn into another bruise to add to the collection on his back. A loud slam stopped him it sounded like a locker shove, but who? He turned around to see Blaine had Azimio pinned to a different locker glaring at him.

"What the hell man" Azimio yelled shoving the shorter man off him.

"Ohh, its Hummel's butt buddy from the alley." Karofsky sneered recognising Blaine for the first time.

Kurt had inched closer to the, what he guessed was a soon to be fight, and could practically feel the anger radiating off Blaine. He was about to say something that would hopefully calm Blaine down as he looked like he was about ready to kill already, but he was once again interrupted by Azimio.

"Ohh yeah. So what you doing here butt boy? You here to join homo explosion and fuck Hummel in the school closet were you both belong."

Kurt couldn't do anything to stop it, Blaine lunged at Azimio with pure hatred in his eyes tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face. Kurt heard a sickening crack while Blaine was hauled off Azimio by Karofsky. Karofsky punched the shorter boy in the stomach, but when he went to hit him in the face Blaine jumped back so the punch only grazed his cheek.

There was blood pouring out of Azimio's nose when he stood up, Blaine had hit him that hard he'd broken his nose. Before they could go start fighting again Mr Schuester's voice rang down the hall.

"Hey what's going on here?"

Mr Schue appeared looking both angry and concerned. He looked at Kurt and Blaine before directing his attention towards Azimio and Karofsky.

"Azimio your nose looks broken, Dave could you take him to the school nurse please." Azimio only grunted as his response before stalking of with Karofsky trailing behind him.

Mr Schue turned to them expectantly, Kurt just sighed "It was nothing Mr Schue, we're just going."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm muttering a "come with me" and dragging him in the direction of the boy's locker room.

**(Blaine P.O.V.)**

Kurt practically dragged Blaine into the boy's locker room and pushed him down onto one of the bench's. Blaine watched Kurt as he walked away from him and around the corner where there were probably some more lockers.

Blaine inhaled deeply wincing at the pain it caused him. Why had he done that? Why had he stood up for Kurt again, it's not like he owed the kid, if anything Kurt owed him. Everything was so confusing when it came to Kurt, sure he hadn't know the boy long, but normally by now he would have already fucked the guy he was pursuing and dumped them in the dust. Why did he feel this overwhelming need to protect the boy?

His inner monologue was interrupted by Kurt coming back over with a cold compress in his hand. Kurt sat down beside Blaine, analyzing his face for injures before raising the compress to his left cheek and holding it there.

"Why'd you do that?"

Kurt's words echoed around his head but he couldn't think of a response, he really didn't know why he did it. So he just smirked and said "Because princess it's becoming a habit of me saving you."

Kurt just smiled at me like he could see straight through my lie. Blaine shifted a little feeling uncomfortable under the stare and winced again at the pain in his stomach.

"Hold this a sec I'll get you another for your stomach." Kurt took Blaine's hand placing it where his was and set off again around the locker room.

When he came back the swelling on Blaine's cheek was almost gone so he took the compress of him and handed him the new one. Lifting his own t-shirt Blaine pressed the cold compress against his stomach and started to relax.

"Who's Emily?" Kurt asked the question obviously directed at Blaine. He must have seen his bracelet.

***Flashback***

A 9 year old Emily sat in a small hospital room connected up to different tubes IVs, a ventilator and a lot of other things that Blaine didn't know what they did. All he knew was they were keeping Emily alive and they could go to hell if they thought they were turning one of them off.

His sister had been diagnosed with acute lymphocytic (lymphoblastic) leukaemia around his thirteenth birthday when she collapsed one day in school and was taken to hospital.

She'd been in and out of that hospital several times over the past year, Emily had been in the hospital when he came out to his parents, she already knew and accepted him. He came to visit her in tears that night.

A fourteen year old Blaine was ideally playing with his sister's hand while she slept when one of the machines started beeping really loudly. He jumped at the noise and quickly rushed to get a nurse.

After an hour of waiting he was allowed to see her again and ran into the room. "Em's are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?" Blaine said all in one breath.

Emily just laughed at him in amusement "I'm fine Blainers, but I want to talk to you about something," Blaine just nodded for her to continue. "Look Blainers if anything happens to me, I said if, don't let Dad get you down he doesn't know what he's talking about your perfect to me, none of whats happened is your fault, none of it and don't let Dad tell you otherwise"Blaine looked at her a bit teary eyed.

She continued "I want you to have this, I made it for you and if anything ever gets too much for you just look at my name and I'll always be there with you no matter what, I love you Blainers."

***Present* **

Kurt was still looking at him waiting for the answer, he couldn't tell him, no one but his parents knew about Emily and her condition and he wasn't going to tell one of his no strings attached soon to be one night stand.

Blaine quickly stood up through the compress way, and stormed off yelling "Mind your own fucking business." Before slamming the locker room door.

Kurt sat there on the bench with a deer caught in headlights look before he sighed, he thought they were making progress, guess not.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):**YAY! My longest chapter yet sorry for the 3 day wait, I hate school I should have no education and just write this fic then everyone would be happy. And have you seen the new pics from Michael AHHHHHHHHH:D Sorry if I got anything about leukaemia wrong I don't know anything about it, just that it's some kind of cancer, sorry. Please review, I love you all:)

Oh, I've got a new Beta called Jersey:D hi Jersey:)

-Deathbycitrus-cd(or Phlajeeb:D)


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N):**OMG, I'm so, so sorry I've been so busy with revision for an exam week next week. So I've wrote this in my spare time hope you enjoy the chapter and it's all in Kurt p.o.v. On with chapter 6...

**Summary: **(AU)Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.

**Rating: T (For now?)**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:-<p>

(Kurt P.O.V)

Kurt didn't see Blaine for the rest of the day. He shook it off, what did he expect he should've known not to pry into Blaine's business. Kurt knew he was a nosey person but he was just curious, was Emily Blaine's girlfriend? The way Blaine reacted he guessed not or maybe it was Blaine's ex. That would explain the storm off, it was probably a recent breakup and was a touchy subject for the shorter male.

Again Kurt had to ignore the nagging feeling of disappointment, Blaine is straight and he wasn't going to have another pointless crush on a straight boy. 4 minutes started blaring from his phone and he answered immediately knowing it was Mercedes.

"Hey Cedes' what's up?"

He listened as Mercedes went on about Sam and Shane, she didn't know what to do, she really liked Shane but she had left over feelings for Sam. Personally Kurt thought Sam and Mercedes were adorable together but didn't voice his opinion it sounded like Mercedes really need to get everything off her chest.

"...but then again it was just a summer fling or maybe it wasn't. Kurt are you listening to me?"

Realising he'd zoned of again Kurt cleared his throat. "Of course boo, just had a long day. Maybe we could finish tomorrow when I've had my beauty sleep."

"Okay Hun, could we go out tomorrow night for some girl talk?"

Kurt could hear the hopeful tone in her voice and couldn't deny that he wanted to see her as well, he did in school but it was hardly enough and he'd been bust lately so time with Mercedes had been limited.

"Sure Cedes' just text me"

"Okay, night boo"

"Night" Kurt clicked his phone of and threw it on his bed. He'd been so busy that he's been neglecting one of his best friends.

Sighing in frustration he ran his hands threw his hair and groaned. He set his alarm and got in bed not even bothering with his nightly moisturising routine, just blanking his mind and hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his eyes squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light pouring into his room. Groaning he rolled over and threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. Well at least it was Friday and he had the weekend to look forward to.<p>

He walked over to his vanity and a look of disgust was on his face. How after only missing one night had his skin seemed to destroy itself? Kurt sat down and immediately starting applying different creams, letting his mind wonder as he did. Maybe he could apologise to Blaine and they could become friends. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help but think there was more to the badboy than everyone thought. Having a different goal of the day except from just avoiding the football team but to also befriend the resident badboy.

Styling his hair he hummed _'I'm the greatest star'_ under his breath as he did. He couldn't help but hope today would go better than yesterday.

Slipping his white skinny jeans and his grey Marc Jacobs knee length sweater on he finished his look again with his black doc martins.

Kurt left the house with a plan to befriend Blaine.

* * *

><p>Of course nothing ever went right for him because by lunch he'd already been locker shoved twice and slushied. Also to top it off he hadn't seen Blaine yet so he presumed the shorter male was either ill or skiving.<p>

Kurt was miserable the rest of the day, the bulling was definitely getting worse when the school bell finally rung signally the end of school he'd been slushied twice and locker slammed five times, which must be a record for the football team. Also he was beginning to think Azimio and Karofsky actually though his name was fag.

He hated the football team, he hated WMHS, and he hated this town. Kurt couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole and to New York where he belonged and was accepted.

When he arrived home he went straight to his room not bothering with anyone and slammed his door shut. He put on his wicked CD and turned it up letting everyone know he didn't want to talk.

After mindlessly doing nothing for a few hours he decided to get ready for going out with Mercedes to god knows were. Kurt decided on a casual outfit for the night, black skinny jeans a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket that Santana had bought him last year for 'Man Hunting' and some boots. Lastly he put some moose on his hands and ran his fingers threw his hair giving it a spiky slightly messy look.

He looked himself up and down in his body length mirror. He actually looked rather good not fashionably good but appealing.

Kurt's phone buzzed not long after it Mercedes telling him she was outside in her car waiting for him. Grabbing his house keys he left the house shouting "I'm going out with Mercedes for a bit" over his shoulder before closing the door.

"Hey Cedes'" he said climbing into the passenger seat of her car. "Where we going?"

"Damn boy you look all kinds of sexy, and were going to a bar." She noticed his questioning look. "It's okay my uncle owns the place we can get in without being I.D'd."

"Are you sure, I mean me and alcohol don't really get along, you do remember the bambi incident?"

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to Kurt, we're going so I can talk about my boy troubles and you can finally relax after this week." She gave him a knowing look.

Was his bad week noticeable to everyone, it was probably just a best friend thing. Finn would say something to the football team if he knew how bad the bulling had gotten, right?

"It's fine Cedes' let's just go drown our sorrows."

* * *

><p>The bar was not what he was expecting, it looked quite run down and what kind of name if scandals anyway. As Mercedes said they didn't get I.D but the bouncer gave Mercedes a funny look as if wondering why she was here. Kurt soon found out why the bar wasn't just a bar it was a gay bar.<p>

"Mercedes why didn't you tell me this was a gay bar?" He hissed at her, glaring at a guy who brushed past him and 'accidently' touched his ass.

"Because you wouldn't have agreed to come." She said simply and walked off in the direction of the bar.

Kurt just muttered under his breath and followed her. He came up behind her while she was ordering their drinks. He sighed in defeat and sat down on the stool next to hers.

"Two Shirley temples." The bartended said handing them both their drinks and walking off.

"You're not mad at me, are you Kurt?"

"No I'm not I just wish you would have told me. So go on continue you're not sure if it was just a summer fling or..." Mercedes filled him in on everything from what happened during summer to the breakup to meeting Shane.

She was just about to tell him about Sam's attempts at winning her back, but Kurt felt some one tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a guy around 6 foot with blond hair and blue eyes looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to dance with me." The guy mumbled blushing.

Kurt was dumbfounded before looking at Mercedes with pleading eyes. "Go on Kurt I'll still be here when you get back."

Kurt turned back to the stranger, he slid of the stool and grabbed the guys hand as he was led onto the dance floor. In the middle of the floor the guy placed his hands on Kurt's hips so he settled his awkwardly on the guys shoulders.

"So Kurt unusual name but I like it."

"Yeah I was named Kurt because my mum was a 'the sound of music' lover, do I get your name."

"Tom" He said simply and that was the end of conversation for the next few minutes. Kurt just swayed with Tom to the music finally relaxing, Mercedes was right he deserved this after the hell week he'd been through.

However all good things come to an end "excuse me can I cut in here." A familiar voice said. Kurt turned to see Blaine stood there with a fake smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** WOOO! Longer chapter but lack of Klaine and again I'm so sorry for the long wait if I don't update tomorrow I'll defentely have one up soon but it will probably be shorter because of exam week sorry:D thanks for putting up with me:)

Again my tumblr url is the same as my name on here so please follow me:D

My Beta is still Jersey my awesome American friend:D

-Deathbycitrus-cd(Kali:D)


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N):**I've hit 50 reviews! Also I'm so, so sorry about the long wait but hopefully everything's cleared up now and HOLY CRAP GLEE IS ENDING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH ALL THESE ANGSTY EMOTIONS, so it may rub of slightly on my writing ... on with chapter 7...

**Summary: **(AU)Kurt gets jumped in an alley but someone's there to help him, but maybe he's not the only one who needs help. Badboy!Blaine.

**Rating: T (For now?)**

**Warnings:** M/M, Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:-<p>

**(Blaine P.O.V)**

Not going into school the next day was easy, he just didn't show up. His mum could nag him about it later he just wanted to avoid Kurt as much as possible right now. The young diva was causing too many confusing and stressful thoughts for him.

Blaine did what he usually did when he was stressed he went to see Emily; she was at home currently so he'd have to be careful to avoid his parents, well his father mainly. Trying not to make a sound, he pulled up into the drive dismounted his bike and removed his helmet releasing his untamed curls.

Opening the front door as silently as possible, he started walking up the stairs only to be stopped by the shrill voice of his mum.

"Blaine, honey is that you?"

Not five seconds later the familiar clicking of high heels entered the hall.

"Yeah, mum I'm just here to see Em" Blaine rushed out, don't get him wrong he loved his mum and she was a lot better than his father but you could tell that she didn't understand, that's why instead of waiting for an awkward greeting with her he just rushed upstairs instead.

Running up two flights of stairs left him slightly out of breath. He cursed his parents for buying such a big house, 'I mean at most five people live here, why do we need a fucking eight roomed mansion?' Blaine thought to himself.

"Em, you in there?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he just pushed the door open and walked in.

The sight that greeted him was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Emily was tucked under her covers looking very cocoonish, her wild curls splayed across the pillow, mouth slightly agape snoring softly. He wasn't cruel enough to wake her so he quietly backed out of her room and shut the door slowly trying not to wake his adorable baby sister.

"Didn't know you were coming home tonight." Blaine instantly froze at the voice behind him. He turned around slowly taking in the sight of his father.

David Anderson wasn't much taller than him only by two or three inches, same curly hair only his father's was carefully tamed with what looked to be about a whole pot of gel. The only difference between the two was the obvious older look his father had the fact that he always looked smart dressed in clearly expensive suits, and the biggest difference was their eyes. While Blaine's where a warn honey colour with tiny hints of green, David's where a cold steely grey which were currently glaring holes into Blaine's scull.

"But father I simply came to tell you that I've changed my mind, I'm now completely straight and I've taken over your job of having sex with you secretary, so you can have the day off today." Blaine said completely seriously before smirking at his father's murderous expression.

He turned around still smirking and started descending the stairs ignoring his father's threats. Just before he left he yelled up stairs "In case you misunderstood father I'm still having sex with men!" and slammed the door shut.

'Well that was pointless' he thought mounting his bike again. He was still just as stressed as before maybe even more so. The only other thing Blaine used as a stress release was sex and drinking.

Scandals. That is what Blaine needed, no more wallowing in self pity. He was determined to have fun tonight even if it was just for a few hours. Scandals had both drinking and Blaine was 100% sure he could get any one in that bar to have sex with him.

Revving his bike he set of to scandals.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):**Right sorry I know its short but the scandals chapter is probably going to be long so I didn't want to include it with this angsty Blaine bit. I've already started writing the next chapter so it will be either up tomorrow or Tuesday. Sorry for the lack of Klaine and you're probably all cursing me for not clearing up the cliff hanger yet. I'm so sorry for you know the wait and lack of not cliff hanger-ness, but all I can do is give you this :3 cute emotion and hope you don't all hate me.

-Deathbycitrus-cd(Kali:D)

**P.S **Please review they mean so much to me:)


End file.
